A Time to Love Part 2
by James Stryker
Summary: Sequel to A Time to Love. Cyd and Shelby have a little fun in the shower.
**A Time to Love Part 2**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy Cydby story for** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **. You all remember my first Cydby story called** _ **A Time to Love**_ **? Well, I am bringing you the sequel story to** _ **A Time to Love**_ **. In this story, Cyd and Shelby have some fun in the shower together. Now, before you read this story, just like my first Cydby story, it is rated M for sexual content and it will contain some mind-blowing girl-on-girl action between Cyd Ripley and Shelby. If you don't like reading smut about Cyd and Shelby, then turn back and read something else. Remember, this is a work of fiction. P.S. I do not own** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **or the characters. So here it is, I present to you** _ **A Time to Love Part 2**_ **. Enjoy.**

"You taste delicious, Cyd." Shelby said as she pulled Cyd in close to her and kissed her passionately. The two continued to kiss until a door opened up with a shrieking sound. Cyd and Shelby looked up to see who it was that caught them and covered themselves up. It was Shelby's twin brothers Bret and Chet.

"What are you two doing?" Bret asked.

"Are you two…" Chet asked.

"Shelbs, you said you locked the door!" Cyd exclaimed.

"I did." Shelby said.

"Oh, yeah. Like a lock on a door would unlock magically." Cyd said in a sarcastic tone.

"We're telling mom and dad on you when they get back home!" Bret yelled. Cyd and Shelby held each other until they both traveled back in time, with them back in Shelby's room.

"Okay, let me lock the door so my idiot brothers won't walk in on us." Shelby said.

"Good idea." Cyd said as she watched Shelby walking over to her bedroom door and locking it. "Shelby, have I ever told you that you have a cute butt?"

"Were you just checking me out, Cyd?" Shelby asked.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." Cyd smiles at Shelby. The blonde looked at the clock, noticing the time. It was 6:35 AM, Shelby was in the bathroom taking a shower and Cyd was still in bed sleeping, Shelby had an idea to have some more fun with Cyd as she gently grabbed her wrist and led her to the bathroom without any clothes on. Cyd loved the idea of walking around the house with Shelby completely naked, she thought it was really scandalous and naughty of her, seeing this new side of her new blonde lover.

"In the shower, Shelbs?" Cyd asked.

"Yeah. You were asleep and I was taking a shower, wishing that you were in here with me." Shelby said.

"Why, so you can sing to me?" Cyd asked.

"Who said I was singing? Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't. And besides, you know that I have a lovely singing voice." Shelby said as she turned the shower on and getting the water to the right temperature. Shelby steps into the shower while Cyd walks over to the bathroom door to lock it, making sure that Chet and Bret do not walk in and see them having their private time so they won't tell their parents. After locking the bathroom door, Cyd watched Shelby using her hand to rub her cute and perky breasts as the water hit her nude body washing the suds from the body wash off.

"What are you waiting for, Cyd? Come in and join me. Don't be shy." Shelby said in a seductive tone as Cyd stepped into the shower with Shelby. The two were now facing each other with Shelby gently cupped Cyd's cheek and smiled at her while she feels Cyd's hands touching her breasts and began rubbing them. The sexy blonde leaned in to kiss Cyd passionately, with Cyd's tongue inside her mouth while she continued to play with her breasts.

"You thought about me in the shower with you?" Cyd asked.

"Yeah." Shelby said softly.

"What did you think about?" Cyd asked.

"You pinning me against the wall while the water is hitting our bodies. Feeling kissing every inch of my body." Shelby said as Cyd pins her against the shower wall, turning her around so her back is facing her while she kisses her neck, making Shelby shiver in delight.

"Anything else, Shelbs?" Cyd asked wrapping her arm around Shelby while she sucks on her neck gently.

"Ohhh." Shelby moaned softly as Cyd continues to play with her breasts for a bit and went back to kissing her. Shelby sticks her tongue out and used it to run over Cyd's bottom lip, Cyd allowed the blonde to slip her tongue inside her mouth to explore her mouth like before when they kissed the first time. Cyd pins Shelby's tongue against hers, making the sweet and innocent blonde moan into the kiss and enjoying Cyd's seductive tongue moving around her mouth. Cyd and Shelby broke the kiss for a few minutes so they can catch their breath and turned her around to face her before pulling her in for another kiss. The brunette teen began kiss her way down to Shelby's neck, kissing, nibbling and sucking on her neck to leave her a hickey, then she trailed her fiery kisses down to her breast.

Cyd took Shelby's left breast in her mouth to tease her nipple with her tongue while using her free hand to play with the other. Shelby began to moan softly as Cyd swirled her tongue around her pink nub, feeling it getting nice and hard and wet while she rolled the other in between her fingers and lightly pinching it. After working on the left nipple with her tongue, Cyd moved over to the right nipple and repeated her actions on it. The brunette slid her hand down Shelby's wet body until her fingers touch the trimmed blonde hairs of her moist womanhood, rubbing her furiously while sucking on her nipple. Shelby continued to moan loudly from Cyd lashing at her nipple with her tongue while feeling her pushing two fingers inside her, pumping in and out of her nice and slow and teasing her clit with her thumb. Cyd grinned as she listened to the wonderful melody of sounds coming from her girlfriend.

"God, you look so beautiful." Cyd said. "Do you like it when I play with your pussy?"

"Mmm…" Shelby moaned in response as Cyd continued to tease her for a few minutes. The brunette girl removed her fingers from out of her vagina and pulled back from her breast, sticking her fingers in her mouth and licked her sweet nectar clean off.

"Mmm, you taste pretty good Shelbs. But I need to taste you right now." Cyd said as she began to kiss her way down her body. Kneeling down on the shower floor and spreads her legs wide, kissing her inner thigh to tease her a bit, tongue trailing down her legas she grabs her foot and brought it closer to her mouth and taking one of her pretty toes in her mouth.

"Cyd! Oh, my God. You do know that I'm ticklish, right?" Shelby giggled.

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to play with your feet for a bit. I always thought that you have the cutest toes." Cyd said as she continued to suck on Shelby's big toe, noticing that her toes were painted fire-red, a sexy color for her toes. Shelby stopped giggling and continued to moan loudly and enjoying the feeling of her toes being sucked on. Cyd stops sucking on Shelby's toes and licked her way back to her pussy, licking around her wet slit before taking a long lick. Shelby starts moaning out Cyd's name as Cyd started eating her out while gripping her butt gently. With her foot pressed against the shower wall, Shelby starts bucking her hips into Cyd's face, feeling her tongue going in and out of her pussy.

"Oh, fuck! Cyd!" Shelby moaned as Cyd continued to tongue fuck her tight pink hole. Wanting to try something new, Cyd stops licking Shelby's pussy, parting her ass cheeks with her hands and ran her tongue down to her ass and began rimming her.

"Cyd!" Shelby cried out as she felt Cyd's tongue licking her puckered opening.

"You like that, Shelbs? You like it when I lick you right there? Doesn't it feel good?" Cyd asked as she continued to rim Shelby. Shelby moaned in response and played with her clit, rubbing it furiously while Cyd rims her. Her moans filled the room while Cyd licked her tight, little hole for a bit before returning to her pussy, latching her mouth onto her sensitive love button and furiously lashing her tongue at it while sucking on her labia. Shelby couldn't hold it in any longer, her toes began to curl and her moans intensified.

"Cyd….Cyd, I'm gonna cum!" Shelby cried. Cyd kept tongue-fucking Shelby and felt her juices spill out all over her tongue. After giving Shelby one last lick, Cyd kissed her way back up to her luscious lips, kissing her passionately more than ever. Shelby could taste herself all over Cyd's tongue.

"Mmm, sweeter than cotton candy." Cyd said.

"Now, it's my turn for some payback." Shelby said as she turns off the shower and steps out with Cyd, lying the brunette girl's black and red bath towel down on the floor so Cyd could lie down on it. Shelby straddles Cyd's lap and leaned down to recapture her lips with hers. But not wasting any time, Shelby kissed her way down the brunette's body, skipping her breast and continued to move down her stomach until she reaches her neatly shaved pussy.

"I hope that those yoga lessons that we've been taking have been paying off for you, Cd." Shelby said.

"Yeah. Why?" Cyd asked. Shelby lifts Cyd's legs up slowly from her thighs until her torso is coming off the floor. With her legs spread wide, Shelby slowly raised Cyd's butt up so that it's almost above her head. Shelby leans down and starts licking the length of her pussy, circling her tongue around her clit instantly teasing her. Although, Shelby was amazed at how flexible Cyd is. She thought it was pretty hot.

"God, Shelbs." Cyd moaned loudly as Shelby laps at her pussy. The blonde cutie starts teasing Cyd's ass with her thumb. Shelby pushed her tongue further inside Cyd's pussy while lightly pushing her thumb in her tight little ass.

"Holy…wow! That is pretty hot what Shelby is doing to me. The innocent girl Shelby that I've known has turned into a kinky seductress. I can't believe that she would stick her thumb in my backdoor while tongue-fucking my pussy." Cyd thought to herself.

Shelby began to taste a bit of liquid that was leaking out of Cyd's pussy, she was beginning to feel her orgasm coming as Shelby kept torturing Cyd with her tongue until she couldn't take no more. The brunette girl cried out in pure ecstasy as she came in her blonde lover's mouth, in which she happily lapped up her juices like a girl possessed. After, giving Cyd's tasty pussy one last lick, Shelby kneels down facing Cyd while Cyd does the same, their knees intertwined and their wet, nubile bodies were touching each other as they start to slowly grind against each others thighs while Shelby makes out with Cyd once again. This was a new sex position that Shelby read about on the Internet, she saw it on Cosmopolitan and it was called The Espresso.

"Mmm…" Cyd moaned Shelby's mouth while grinding against her thigh, giving her a wicked and seductive grin. Shelby sped up her pace while squeezing the brunette's breasts for a bit. Both girls were breathing heavily as they begin to feel their final orgasm for the evening.

"Cum with me, Shelby. Mmm, cum with me!" Cyd cried out.

"CYD!" Shelby screamed out as she came all over Cyd's thigh, with Cyd doing the same. Cyd felt Shelby's juices leaking all over her thigh after she came hard. The blonde climbed off of Cyd's thigh and grinned at her and gave her a kiss while trying to get some of their energy back as they wrapped their towels around their naked and sweaty bodied.

"Now, that 's much better without my brothers walking in on us." Shelby said.

"Yeah." Cyd said. "I love you, Shelby Marcus."

"And I love you too, Cyd Ripley." Shelby said as she wraps her arms around Cyd and kissed her before stepping out of the bathroom with her.

 **And that was A Time to Love Part 2. So, did you like the sequel to my first Cydby story and was it hot enough for you? Next time, I will be working on either the** _ **Fuller House**_ **story** _ **Morning Bliss**_ **with Jackson and Ramona, the** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **story** _ **A Taste of Oli-Pop**_ **with Skylar, Bree and Oliver and the** _ **Bunk'd**_ **story** _ **By the Campfire**_ **with Xander and Emma. Which idea do you want me to do next? Also, I've posted a story for** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **called** _ **Teaching Skylar**_ **and another** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **story called** _ **Loving Both**_ **. Feel free to check them both out and don't forget to review them. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
